Sparkling Waters
by 2cutePANDAsian
Summary: Who knew that the North Pacific Kingdom had two mermaid princesses instead of just one.  Mayu, the second twin, is the forgotten princess of the North Pacific.  What happens when she finds a mysterious book telling her of her fate? ON HIATUS FOR EDITING
1. Chapter 1

_Beep…Beep… Beep..._

My alarm clock is going off, but I don't want to get up. I hit the snooze button and fall back into a deep sleep. The next thing I know, someone soaks me with freezing cold water.

"GET UP MAYU! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" My older sister, Kotone, yelled.

I jolt awake, "Geez, Kotone, you know I can't get wet! Be thankful that I don't sleep with my ring on. If I did, we would both be late, for work and school." I go get my ring to place on the counter and go into the bathroom. _I have to hurry and bathe or I won't meet Surri in time._ I think as I get the water running. Surri is one of my best friends and an emo vampire who attends the same school as I do, Fantasy High, in Tokyo.

Fantasy High is a school for demons, half-demons, mythical creatures, you name it, Fantasy High teaches it. I am a mermaid; I am actually the twin pink pearl mermaid princess of the North Pacific Ocean. My twin is Luchia. It is actually rare for a mermaid princess of the same pearl color to be born. Since I was unexpected, instead of getting a pendant, I got a ring. Whenever I get my ring wet, I turn into a mermaid. Also since I was unexpected, I wasn't treated like a princess, so I got to do whatever I wanted. I guess that is kind of a good point to being unexpected.

"Crud! I was daydreaming too much!" I shout. "Now I'm really going to be late!"

I hop out of the bathtub, and get ready for school. But as I was running down the stairs, I tripped and fell on my nose. Since I was running really fast, and the fall was really forceful my nose starts to bleed. "Great, now what am I going to do?" I groan, and I run back upstairs.

"Mayu! What are you doing?" Kotone yells.

"I have to stop my bloody nose!" I yell back.

"Okay but hurry or you will definitely be late!" She yells back.

I run into my bathroom to get some tissues to plug my nose with. _Great, this is just what I need on my first day of ninth grade. Hope Surri can forgive me for being late. _I run back downstairs but this time I take extra care not to fall down the stairs.

"Goodbye, Kotone. Have a good day at work!" I say as I run out of the door.

"Goodbye, Mayu! Be careful today! Have a good day at school!" She yells back.

Even though I might not look it or act it, I am really smart and athletic. I always get the highest scores in school and on the top of my class. People always ask who is the smartest in the school, but as soon as somebody says I am, they stare in shock. I am the captain of the cheerleading squad, in the drama club, on track, on the swim team, and I am in the choir, well I will be as soon as I get my pearl back. Until I have my pearl, I cannot sing. Mermaids without their pearl are tone deaf, so I try and not o sing as much as possible. But sometimes I do forget. _My poor sister._ I think as I sprint up the hill.

"Surri! Wait up!" I yell as I see a green cloak walking towards the school. I run towards her but due to my clumsiness, I trip over a ledge on the sidewalk and fall flat on my face. _Man, this is not my day. This is the second time I fell. _

"Mayu! Are you okay?" Surri yells as she runs towards me.

"Yea, I'm fine, Surri. I'm sorry that I'm so late. I overslept again." I say as I struggle to get up.

"Its fine, I'm used to it by now." She says as she helps me up, "Oh… what happened here?" She wonders as she eyes my bloody nose, "Were you thinking of _him_ again?"

"N-no!" I stammer as I pretend to be embarrassed. To tell you the truth, there is no "him" or I don't remember him. "Him" is actually a boy from my dreams, but when I dream about it, it feels so real, like a memory.

_I come up to the surface of the water and see a boat. I start to sing and some boy with long brown hair and brown eyes spots me. Scared, I start to swim away, but I turn around to see the boat start to rock and the boy is thrown overboard. Instinctively, I dive under to save him even though mermaids are not allowed to let a human see them. I pull the boy above water and swim to a cove that only I know about. I try to wake the boy up, but his eyes stay shut so I give him my pearl to revive him. He wakes up and I feel relieved._ At that point I wake up from my dream.

"Mayu… Mayu, are you okay? You started staring out into space all of a sudden." Surri asks, concern showing in her half hidden face.

"Huh, oh yea. I'm okay. I was just thinking about how mad I am at Kotone for pouring freezing cold water on me this morning." I lied, since I didn't want Surri to know that "him" is fake. "Hey, I'll race you to school. I'll even give you a ten second head start!" I say, glad to be changing the subject.

"Come on Mayu. You know even if I get a head start, you will still beat me." Surri says as I jump up and down with anticipation.

"Please…" I beg as I give her my puppy dog face. "You know you can't win against my puppy dog face."

"Fine. But give me a minute head start." She says giving in.

"Yay!" I say pleased. "Ready… Get set… Go!" Surri starts running toward the school. After sixty seconds I sprint towards the school and pass Surri who is going at her full speed. I reach the school in record time, not even breaking a sweat. I wait for Surri to catch up as I go stand under a Sakura tree. Then I see a poster for a surfing/ swimming contest.

"Hey Surri, what is this for?" I ask while my friend regains her breath.

"Oh, you haven't heard about that? It's a fundraiser for the humans. Look, here is the champion of last year's surfing competition." She points out a boy with long brown hair and brown eyes. _He looks like the boy from my dreams. Is the boy real?_

_Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong…_

The first bell goes off for anyone in the court yard to hurry to homeroom.

"Mayu! We have to go!" Surri yells as she sprints to the gate before it closes.

"Hey wait up! Don't close the gate!" I yell sprinting after Surri. I run towards the gate.

* * *

><p>This is my first story so if there are mistakes I am so sorry! I'll try to edit them when I have time.<p>

Sakura: I do not own Inuyasha or Mermaid Melody in any way! If I did, Kaito would have found out that Lucia was a mermaid sooner! Please RxR! Constructive critisims is welcomed and appreciated. But no flames please. :3~nya


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura: Hi! I'm back! Not many people seem to be reading my story, so idk if I should continue, but im gonna to anyway! So...

Lucia: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Fantasy High is just like every other normal <em>human<em> school… except for the fact that everyone is a demon or a fantasy creature. Everybody's schedule is different according to what he or she is. Since I am a mermaid, I go to swimming and diving classes. As well as math, social studies, English, Japanese, choir, and science.

In the morning, I go to homeroom with Surri as well as Tsubasa and Kyo. Tsubasa is a fallen angel and one of my many best friends. Tsubasa has long brown hair and bright cyan eyes. While in school Tsubasa is in her angel form. She has her gray wings. When she is out in public, she retracts her wings to be in her human form. Kyo is a cat demon. She has shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. Like Tsubasa, she feels most comfortable in her cat form. When Kyo is in her cat form, her hair gets longer, she has her cat ears and tail, and retractable claws or nails. I, on the other hand, have to stay in my human form otherwise I would not be able to get around. Some people think that it is funny to pour water on me before the bell rings. Well, too bad for them because I can manipulate water into anything I want. I can even heal people with water.

"Hey Mayu, after school today do you want to go to the mall with us?" Kyo asks.

"Yea, sure, I'll come. What are we shopping for?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"We are not shopping for clothes; we are looking for cute boys!" Tsubasa exclaims.

"And some clothes for school." Surri adds, since she is not all into boys yet.

Just then Kimiko, another mermaid, walks into the class. You could actually feel the tension rise as she walks in. Kimiko has a vibe like, stay-away-from-me-or-I will-kill-you. Kimiko has shoulder length black hair with orange highlights, and striking orange eyes. Kimiko sits down and everyone moves away from her.

"What is up with her?" whispers Surri. "All she does is sit and stare. She doesn't even try to make friends. It's like she is a loner."

"I don't know." I whisper back, "I'm going to try to talk to her. Maybe she is just shy."

"Wait! Mayu!" Kyo hisses, "You don't know what she is going to do to you if you get her mad."

"I don't care." I say as I walk away. "Hi, Kimiko. My name is Ma-whoa!"

"Get back here, you! I'm so sorry about my friend's actions, Kimiko. She may be smart, but she is very stubborn, when she makes up her mind." Kyo says as she drags me away.

"Kyo! What are you doing? Let me go!" I yell as she keeps dragging me back.

"Shut up, Mayu. Everyone is staring. Look around." Kyo hisses in my ear. I look around and I see everyone's eyes on me and Kyo. _Great, now I look like a psychopath._

_Ding…dong…ding…dong…_

The bell, for first period to start, rings. Kyo lets go of my hand and I grab my books and go to my swimming class.

As I change into my bathing suit, I recall the look that was on Kimiko's face. It was like, if-you-ever-speak-to-or-come-near-me-again-I-will-kill-you look. _So that's why Kyo dragged me away from her. I should apologize later._

"Mayu! Get out here!" My teacher, Mrs. Hoshina, yells.

"Sorry! I'll be out right away!" I yell as I get my ring back on. I run outside only to slip and fall into the pool, changing into my mermaid form. In my mermaid form, my brown hair reaches where my knees should be; I get pink highlights and tips, my brown eyes get pink spots, and, obviously, I get a tail. My tail is pink, just like Luchia's, because I am also from the North Pacific Ocean. Everyone in my kingdom has a pink tail.

"Mayu! Are you Okay?" Mrs. Hoshina asks.

"Yea, I'm fine." I say as I swim towards the side of the pool.

"Tch. You are so stupid." I hear a cold voice say. "You can't even use your own two feet. Let me guess, you have that cat girl move you around, you stupid mermaid princess." I look over and I see Kimiko walking towards me. "You think that you are so special and you deserve everything because you are a Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess."

"I do not! Maybe you are just jealous that you are not a princess and you have no friends." I retort back. Normally I am a mild tempered girl, but making fun of me being a princess is uncalled for and I will not stand for it. "You know, you would have some friends if you weren't so cold-hearted. I have never seen a mermaid whose color was black. I doubt that you are even a real mermaid."

"Ugh! I don't see why people even like you! You are a stupid, self-centered little witch!" With that Kimiko walks out of the swimming area.

Well, after swimming was over, the rest of the school day was pretty normal. I got a hundred on my math quiz, I ate lunch and gossiped with my friends, and after school I raced Surri again, and won. I waited under the Sakura tree for Surri like always, but this time I was staring at the poster. _The boy in my dreams and the boy on this poster really do look alike._ I start to walk away but I see a piece of paper blow into the street. I run into the street to pick up the paper. But due to my forgetfulness I didn't look to see if any cars were coming. As I pick up the piece of paper, I hear a truck horn beep. Since I was so scared I couldn't move. Next thing I know, somebody tackles me to push me out of the way, but by doing so, it causes me to hit my head.

"Ouch. What did you do that for?" I ask as I look at the person who saved me. _Wait, why did I just ask that stupid question, "What did you do that for?" _

"That's a stupid question. 'What did you do that for' I did it because you were about to be run over by that truck. And for what? A piece of paper!" I hear a male's voice say. "Oh and by the way, nice striped panties." _Ugh, what a pervert! _I look up and I see brown eyes looking straight at me. _Hey, he's kind of cute. Wait,_ _what am I thinking? He is a pervert._

"Sorry. I didn't mean that. Hey! You pervert!" I yell at him. "Hey wait a minute… you're that guy from the poster!" I say as I get a better look at him.

"Yea, that's me, last year's champion for surfing. By the way, my name is Riku. What's yours stripes?" He asks as he helps me up off of the sidewalk.

"Thank you. My name is Mayu, Mayu Shimizu. Did you just call me stripes?" I tell him.

"Yea, I did. Hey what's wrong?" He asks noticing my confused face.

"Huh, what? Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking how familiar you look. Have we met before?" I answer.

"Not that I remember. Hey are you coming to the swimming/surfing contest, stripes?"

"I don't know, maybe. And my name is not stripes!"

"Ha-ha, I know, I'm just teasing you. Well, I'll walk you home, okay?" He asks as we walk over towards the Sakura tree.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to the mall with some of my friends, well not for shopping though. Oh here they come now. Kyo, Tsubasa, Surri! Hurry up!"

"We're coming! It takes us a while to get ready to leave school you know!" Kyo yells back.

"Hey, who is the cute boy standing next to you?" Tsubasa pries.

"What? Oh, this is Riku. I just met him. He saved me from being run over by a truck." I respond.

"Um… hey I got to go. I have to practice for the contest on Saturday. You're coming right? I'll be looking for you stripes. Bye." He says as he walks away.

"Being run over by a truck… I don't want to know. But when we go shopping you have to give us all the details." Surri says as we walk towards the mall.

* * *

><p>Sakura: I do not own Inuyasha or Mermaid Melody in any way! If I did, Kaito would have found out that Lucia was a mermaid sooner! Please RxR! Constructive critisims is welcomed and appreciated. But no flames please. :3~nya Ja ne!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura: Hey I'm back! I'm thirsty. Lucia could u get me some choco milk?

Lucia: Sure I'll be right back.

Sakura: It's nice ordering characters around. hahaha I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story so far! Thank you!

Lucia: I'm back with your choco milk. Who are you talking to?

Sakura: Yay! *drinks choco milk*

*hiccups* Nobody... just the little tiny people on the tv. Now onto the *hiccup* story. With the angel cat and mervampire. he he he.

Lucia: great she just got high off of choco milk. So onto the story!

* * *

><p>So, we're at the mall, and instead of looking for cute boys or clothes, Surri, Kyo, and Tsubasa are pestering me about what happened with Riku earlier.<p>

"Please! Please tell us what happened!" Kyo begs as we walk into the food court.

I sigh, whenever cute boys are involved Kyo, and Tsubasa always go crazy.

"There's nothing to tell! I saw a paper in the street and as I went to get it, that guy saved me from getting hit by the truck."

Tsubasa looks like she was going to keep pestering me, but then she seems to rethink it, lapsing into silence.

"So," Kyo says breaking the silence, "see anyone worthy Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa considers looking around, she sees a few and we talk to them, but soon we start shopping for clothes, going into the dressing room and throwing clothes over the top so we could try on the same shirt or pants. We were the same size.

"I still can't believe that you tried to talk to Kimiko! I mean what were you thinking? If Kyo hadn't pulled you out of there…" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to me!" Kyo teases, throwing a pair of shorts over to me. "Try these, they fit fine, but I don't like the color."

"Alright" I say grabbing the light blue shorts. "Yeah, I don't know what her problem was! Did I tell you about swimming?"

"What!" Tsubasa and Kyo scream at me. Whenever there was gossip, they are always interested.

"Well, Kimiko came up to me! And we exchanged some mean words." I attempted to sound cute, partly to make fun of them.

"No way!" "Oh my god!" Tsubasa and Kyo say at the same time.

I mean, she's so mean! She called me an evil witch! If I'm the evil witch, she must be a Greater Demon!" Kyo and Tsubasa laugh. We then leave the mall and go home. As Kyo and Tsubasa leave to their houses, Kyo yells "Hey Mayu! Say hi to _him_ again!" She smiles and bolts away with Tsubasa, almost falling over with laughter.

A few days pass and it is Saturday. I'm in the high school pool area, working on my strokes and turns. Even though I know that I should be concentration on swimming, I can't help but to keep thinking about Riku. _He's a human. Students of Fantasy High cannot interact, let alone love a human. I should just forget about him. But he looks like the boy from my dreams. Do I love Riku, I just met him though. And he's a pervert too!_

"I'll just ask Surri about this." I say to myself as I hop out of the pool. Drying me off is relatively easy since I can manipulate water. All it takes is a flick of my wrist and the water from my hair and skin is off and floating in the air. I let the water drop to the tiles as I put on my dress over my swim suit. I run out the doors, putting my ring on. When I get to Surri's house I'm already out of breath, but I ring the door bell anyway.

"Who is it?" I hear Surri call through the door.

"It's me, Mayu!" I call back. Then I hear the lock clicking as Surri opens the door.

"Mayu? What are you doing here?" Surri asks. "I would have thought that you would be at the human's contest cheering on Riku."

"Crud! That's today! Then I'll have to make this quick." I tell her.

After I tell Surri about my problem, she stays quiet for a few seconds.

"Love is a powerful thing Mayu. It can happen very fast or it could take years to develop. What you have is a case of love at first sight." She finally says breaking the silence.

"But is it okay that he is a human?" I ask wondering what the punishment is for falling in love with a human.

"Since you are a mermaid it is not okay due to Fantasy High's rules. But as your friend, I say go for it. You cannot choose who you fall in love with, it just happens to be a human who you just met."

"Thanks Surri. I owe you one for this. It really helped me." I say as I get up to leave.

"Where are you going Mayu?" Surri asks as she follows me,

"I'm going to the contest. You want to come?"

"Sure. You know, I've been hearing weird things lately."

"What?"

"Apparently, boys all across Japan have gone missing while surfing or swimming in the ocean. Bystanders say that they see a flash of black and orange. The next thing they hear is a boy scream as he is pilled under."

"That's freaky. I wonder if that'll happen today."

"Well we'll see soon enough."

As we walk to the beach I could already hear everyone cheering on the different contestants.

"I wonder where we are supposed to wait." I ask as we walk onto the sand.

"Hey! You! All swimmers are supposed to be checked in and warming up!" Someone yells at me.

"What! No, I'm not participation. I'm not even signed up!"

"That's okay! We can sign you up right now. Come on!" With that the guy takes my hand and drags me over to the tent.

"Wait! Surri, it looks like I'm going to be swimming after all. Can you hold my ring while I swim?" I ask as I run back towards Surri.

"Sure, good luck!" Surri teases.

As I give Surri my ring, the guy comes over and starts to drag me again. This time I actually walk with him since I now have no choice.

"Hey! You guys! We have a last minute sign up!" Hey yells at the two other guys.

"Sweet!" "She looks like a fast one!" Both of the guys say at the same time.

"Hey, what's your name?" One of the guys in the tent asks me.

"Mayu, Mayu Shimizu." I respond.

"Well, Mayu your number is seven. You are in the second round of swimmers. Good luck!"

I sign. _I just wanted to watch not participate in swimming_.

"Hey, I didn't know you swam!" I hear a voice behind me.

"Riku!" I yell as I turn around. "I kind of got dragged into swimming. Literally."

"I saw that." He responds laughing. _I don't care if he is a human; I know that I love him._

"You look pretty cute in your bathing suit. Although, I prefer bikinis."

"Eh? You pervert!" I exclaim punching him on the shoulder. "How do you know it's a one piece?"

"I just do!"

"All swimmers, in the second round please report to the swimming area! I repeat all swimmers five through eight please report to the swimming area."

"Well, that's my cue. When do you start?" I ask while taking my dress off.

"After the whole swimming contest. I'll be rooting for you." With that I feel my cheeks grow hot as I blush.

"Thanks." I mumble as I walk towards the ocean.

"Well with this line-up we are bound to see some tough competition today!"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Well, obviously Mayu Shimizu, her last name even means 'pure water' and look at her! She has a swimmers body."

"So do the other contestants. And what does her last name have to do with this?"

"Well…" As I get used to the cold water, I jump out to dive in. At this point I can't even hear what the announcers are saying. _Probably arguing about my last name and my body._ All I care about are three little words.

"On your marks…" I crouch down.

"Get set…" I zone the crowd and the competitors out.

"GO!" I jump and dive into the water. It's freezing cold but I've had worse. I had to swim to the Arctic to visit the other princesses. It didn't go well since I was the second of the twin. Luchia was also there and no one paid any attention to me, so I left.

"And it looks like number seven Mayu Shimizu is in the lead."

"Amazing! She is swimming like she was born in the ocean!"

"Mayu is coming up to the turn…"

Since we are in the ocean there are no walls, so there are buoys spread out that the swimmers have to swim around. As I round the buoy, I hear the crowd cheer. _What's so spectacular about a turn?_ I zone out even more as I pass through buoys two, three, four, and five. As I round the last buoy, I glance back and see that the closest swimmer is at buoy four. I keep going since I cannot slow down now.

"And number seven, Mayu Shimizu wins!"

"Amazing! She had no signs of tiring, while all the other contestants got tired around buoy three. "

"Good job, Stripes." I hear Riku say behind me.

"Thanks it wasn't that hard. I have to swim around 50 laps a day for swim practice."

"50! Wow, that's hardcore stripes!"

"Stop calling me stripes!"

"Hey, good luck in the other rounds."

"Thanks, I better get going. Later, Riku."

All of the other rounds go by and I win every single one. _Big surprise, right? _I'm getting more fans every round. The championship round was a little tougher because the other swimmer was keeping up with me. So I decided to go my hardest and I wind up the first female champion.

"Congrats, Mayu!" I hear some little girl say.

"Aw, thank you!" I look down and see this cute little girl about five years old looking up at me with big blue eyes.

_She's so cute! _I kneel down to say thank you properly and she gives me a hug even though I'm soaking wet.

"Congwaduwations again, Big sister Mayu!"

"Thank you very much." With that she beams up at me and runs away yelling, "Mommy! Mommy! I told you she wasn't stuck up!"

"You're right, I was wrong Chibiko. Now how about some ice cream? My treat."

"Yay! Ice cweam, ice cweam!"

"Congrats, Mayu." I hear Surri say from behind me.

"Thanks Surri. Can I have my ring back?"

"Is that a good idea? You're still wet."

"Oh, yea I forgot."

"Here's your dress. The surfing contest should be starting soon."

"Let's go watch."

"Hey look Riku's starting." Surri teases.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"Nothing…"

"Wow, he looks so cool."

"Well what do you expect? He is the champion after all."

A few minutes go by and Riku is wowing the judges.

"It looks like Riku is going to win. Hey what's that?" Surri asks pointing out the shadow in the water.

"I don't know… wait you think that, it's that?"

"More than likely." Surri states.

We watch the shadow more carefully. Just then, a flash of orange and black, then Riku falls into the water.

"He still hasn't come up yet. Lifeguard!" The announcer yells.

Just then a giant wave appears on the horizon.

"Everyone, get to a high building! Evacuate the beach immediately!"

"Surri give me my ring now. I'm going to look for Riku."

"Here, be careful Mayu." She says handing me my ring.

"You too, Surri" With that I run into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Sakura: Oohh! Cliffhanger! I have a lot of cliffhangers in my stories. Idk why but it builds the suspense. hahaha<p>

Lucia: Sakurablossoms327 do not own Inuyasha or Mermaid Melody in any way.

Sakura:Please RxR! Constructive critisims is welcomed and appreciated. But no flames please. :3~nya


	4. Chapter 4

I'm swimming deeper and deeper underwater, looking for Riku. Then I see a shadow, so I decide to investigate. As I get closer, I see that it is Kimiko holding Riku, waiting for me. Kimiko shoulder length gets longer, and she gets a tail. Her tail is black with veins of orange running through her tail.

"Kimiko! What are you doing? Give Riku back!" I demand.

"This boy is precious to you, Mayu. You already saved him once before." Kimiko tells me. _What is she talking about? _"He has your pearl." With that Kimiko attacks me with dark energy. I manage to dodge, but my main concern is Riku_. He can't breathe underwater. I have to get him away from Kimiko's grip. _As we fight Kimiko never lets go of Riku, but she does come close. I finally manage to force her to let go when I create a small tornado of water.

Riku's unconscious body floats away so I grab him and pull him away to a safe distance. _How can I get air into him?_ I do the only thing I can think of.

I swim towards the surface and get a big gulp of air and dive back under where Riku is. Without a second thought I press my lips to his and blow to give him some air. Surprisingly, I feel Riku kiss me back lightly. _Good, he's alive._

I pull back since I know he is alive. He's wide eyed but alive. I pull him towards the surface so he can breathe.

"Thanks." He says when we reach the surface.

"It was nothing. Now stay here." I tell him.

"No, I'm coming down with you so I can help."

"Fine, just hold on." I create a bubble around his head so he has a pocket of air to breathe. We dive back under.

"Stay behind me, human." I tell him.

"Human! I have a name! It's Riku." _Good he still hasn't figured out that it's me._

"Fine. Riku stay behind me. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Hey are you two done flirting?" Kimiko asks. "Because if so, let's get on with our fight, Mayu." _Great._

"Mayu? Is it really you stripes?" I hear Riku ask.

I turn around, "Yes, it's me Riku."

Riku turns silent and I think I saw him blush. _Hmm. Interesting._

"Kimiko! I have a question for you!" I yell at her.

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Your life is so perfect. A bunch of friends, good grades, wonderful at everything you do, and a cute boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!"

"Yea, the boy floating behind you."

"He's not my boyfriend. I just met him!"

"That's not what it looks like to me. You kissed him after all." _Well, I can't argue with that._

"Anyway, since your life is so perfect, I'm going to ruin it, piece by piece. Starting with the human." Kimiko then sends a wave of dark energy at me. I block it but when I look back Kimiko has vanished. Just then all the boys who were captured float up and I create a small wave to push them to shore.

"Come with me. I know a good spot to hide." I tell Riku while grabbing his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

At the cove, I explain everything to Riku. I thought that it would be hard, but surprisingly it was relatively easy.

"So, let me get this right. You are the other twin of the pink pearl mermaid princesses of the North Pacific Ocean. You go to Fantasy High, where we met, a school for demons and fantasy creatures?" Riku asks as we sit on the rocks.

"Right so far." I respond.

"And Surri is a vampire, Kyo is a cat demon, and Tsubasa is a fallen angel. What does that mean? Fallen angel?"

"A fallen angel is an angel affiliated with the devil. Although Tsubasa isn't fully affiliated, which is why her wings are grey not black, to become a fallen angel, the angel must be banished for breaking one of the 3 taboos."

"What are the taboos?"

"I don't know all of them. I only know one which is killing a human. This is what Tsubasa did. But that is all I know."

"Oh okay."

Silence fell between us, but I was happy with his company.

"Oh hey, your ring? You're missing your pearl right?" Riku asks breaking the silence.

"Yea, why?"

"I have it. I've kept it ever since you saved me when we were seven."

"Can I have it please? Now my older sister can stop yelling at me."

"Here, I kept it in this bracelet."

"Thank you." I say after putting it back into my ring. "Do you remember the song I sang when I met you?"

"A little why?"

"I think this requires a celebration!" I exclaim before I start singing.

_ The soft rainbow wind is blowing mildly_

_ From the coast, at a far of paradise_

_ As I listen close, I heard a faint melody_

_ It was a very nostalgic song._

_ Those birds, flying above, flying towards the eastern sky_

_ Well, they are taking a-whoa!__1_

Riku cuts me off as he tackles me in an embrace forcing us both into the water.

"Thank you very much, Mayu." Riku says as we swim towards the rocks. At that point I remember what Kimiko said. To keep Riku safe, I have to stay away from him.

"Riku…" I say as I push him away. "I can't do this. I have to go."

"Wait!" He yells as I dive under. I start swimming away, tears forming in my eyes. I hear a splash behind me and I turn around and come face to face with Riku.

"What are you doing?" I yell at him. I grab his hand to take him to the surface but he refuses. "You're asking for it." I threaten, but he refuses to budge. "Okay, don't blame me if you go flying." I let go of his hand and create a small updraft toward the surface. He surfaces and I swim up towards him. I create a bubble around his head and we go back under.

"Mayu let me talk to you." Riku begs.

"No." I say flatly trying to push back my tears. "I have to go." I start swimming away but Riku grabs my hand and pulls me towards him. As I struggle to be released from his grip I manage to catch his eye. He sees that I'm trying not to cry, so he lets go but instead of letting me swim away, he cups my chin and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into a kiss. I expected the kiss to be forceful, but I could tell that he was sad that I was leaving. He was being gentle about it, like I was going to disappear at any moment, and out of curiosity I lightly kiss him back. In response to me kissing him back, he kisses a little bit harder.

_ He really does love me, like I love him. But we can't be together. I need to protect him from Kimiko. _We pull away and I say "I'm sorry" and swam away leaving Riku to himself.

1


	6. Chapter 6

Riku's P.O.V.

I really do love Mayu. I do. Couldn't she tell? I thought she loved me as well. I'm floating in the water after I watched Mayu's silhouette drift away. I had finally found the mermaid who saved me, but she doesn't love me as well. After she saved me seven years ago, every day I would wait at the same cove, where we were today, to see her surface or to hear her wonderful song. She never came and I gave up.

Finally, just a few days ago I met Mayu and saved her from that truck. She looked just like the mermaid, but I was having my doubts. Then she saved me again from that weird orange and black mermaid, _what was her name again?_ Oh right, Kimiko.

The scene that just occur replays in my head over and over as I try to comprehend what just happened.

She sang for me, I tackle her in an embrace, we fall into the water and she says that she can't do this._ Do what? What can't she do? _She then dives under and I dive in after her. She then somehow forces me up to the surface to create a bubble around my head and we go under. I beg her to let me talk to her and she refuses and tries to swim away. I grab her hand and she struggles to get loose like a bear in a trap. She catches my eye and I see tears forming in her eyes.

_What's wrong with her? Why was she crying? _ I release my grip, but instead of letting her go, I cup her chin and encircle my arm around her slim waist and pull her into a light kiss._ I don't care if she slaps me after this. I just have to let her know what I'm feeling._ Surprisingly, she kisses me back. _Is she going to stay?_ I kiss her a little harder to see what her reaction is going to be. I can't lose her again. I just found her and she is going to disappear from my life forever.

We pull away. She apologizes and swims away. Swims out of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm running, running from the problems in my life. I don't know where I'm running to. I just need to get away from here. I decide to go back to my kingdom, just to get a rest from the human world. Enough hours have passed so Riku shouldn't be at the cove. I turn around to start heading back to the cove when my cell phone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Mayu? Where are you? I'm worried sick!" Kotone yells at me.

"I'm running to the cove. Why?"

"Because Surri came to the house asking where you were."

"Oh."

"Why are you going to the cove?"

"To go back to my kingdom. I need a break from the human world. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Bye." I hung up. I keep walking to the cove when I feel something bite my hand. I stop and look at the bite, which are two holes, like fangs, and look around but all I see is a small dog. _That dog couldn't have bitten me. The bite is too wide. _I dismiss the bite as nothing and continue to walk to the cove.

Luckily Riku is gone when I get there. I first dip my bitten hand into the water to heal it, but it doesn't heal. _That's odd. It should heal. Maybe if I go swimming it'll heal._ I dive into the ocean for the fourth time today, and started to swim towards the North Pacific Ocean Castle when I see a pair of feet in the water and a surfing board. _So Riku is here after all. Maybe I'll surprise him._

I dive deeper so he can't see me as I swim past him. I reach one of the rocks and I climb up the rocks, and then pose like this mermaid I saw in a human movie. I start to sing and Riku just stares. After I finish the song I dive back under, and swim up to him to give him a peck on his cheek.

"I'm sorry. One day you'll understand why I can't be with you at the moment." I say before diving back under. "Stay away from me or else you will get hurt." For the second time today, I am leaving Riku alone and trying to hold back tears. I swim towards my kingdom with a hope that I will be welcomed.


End file.
